Daughter of Isis
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: It has been a year since Carter Kane and Percy Jackson have met and their encounter has not faded from their minds. Carter is waiting for the day when Percy will call his name. Percy is trying to avoid that day at all costs. But that day is coming. When a new enemy rises that is even more destructive than Apophis or Kronos, they must combine forces, or all is lost.
1. I Get Dumped Into A Pool

CHAPTER I

CARTER

I was soaking wet, glaring at the giggling Sadie. Why? Well, it's a long story.

I had accidentally interrupted Sadie's and Walter/Anubis'(That still confused me a lot) date, so she planned a revenge. That revenge consisted scaring me when I was checking up on the spells that guarded Brooklyn House. Slenderman had haunted my dreams since I saw him on the internet when I was seven, and Sadie thought it was funny to bewitch herself to look like him. I nearly peed my pants, and jumped into the pool that housed our two alligators, Phillip of Macedonia and Khefa.

Saying that I was mad was an understatement. I was also kind of embarrassed that Sadie knew that I was kind of scared of Slenderman. But my anger overpowered that. Jeez though, shining a torch into a blank white face with no eyes or anything is bound to scare even my Uncle Amos, right?

Probably not.

Sadie! I'm drenched! Seriously, why did you do it?" I whisper-yelled so I wouldn't wake the trainees that were currently sleeping. I hope.

"You interrupted my date! That's really rude. Anyways, Walter agreed. Even Jaz did." She whisper-yelled back at me.

Even Jaz, the calm, level-headed girl of medicine agreed? Holy Horus, why does everything in the world hate me?

Even when I was battling Chaos in the Duat, luck was on my side. Sure, I was tired and exhausted and could barely stay on my feet, but knowing that if I lost then the world would be destroyed sure helped me have motivation.

But I digress.

Giving one last glare at Sadie, I strode off to my room to dry myself. Unfortunately, I was way too tired to dry myself using magic, so I settled to drying myself with a big fluffy white towel and falling into bed and succumbing to the Sandman.

But my bad luck continued to haunt me in my dreams. I dreamt I was in a camp. People with orange T-shirts were scrambling around, carrying some form a weapon. A memory stirred in my mind. Where have I seen that T-shirt before?

It hit me with the force of a charging bull. Percy had been wearing that shirt.

If you have been following the events of my life, you would know about Percy. But for those that haven't, I met Percy a year ago when we were fighting Khefa. Then, Khefa was a huge giant monster alligator with serious indigestion problems. Trust me, I know first-hand. Khefa swallowed me.

Anyway, Percy saved me, but I took that the wrong way and punched him halfway around the world with the hieroglyph _khefa_, which means 'fist' in Ancient Egyptian, hence the name 'Khefa' for the gator.

Long story short, we fought, we made a truce, we defeated Khefa. At the end, we decided that we would forget about the whole thing. It was too dangerous to remember.

But as a precaution, I gave Percy my 'number', I guess. I drew the Eye of Horus on his hand so he could just say my name and I would have to get to him. A huge gamble, I know, but something compelled me to do it.

Sadie gave me crap about it. She yelled, she screamed, she even got her creepy boyfriend to leave threatening notes in my room and stalk me. But in the end, she forgave me, but not before she threw a tantrum and shut me out of Brooklyn House. Toddler much?

Back to my dream. Percy was standing in the middle of all of the chaos, shouting out something that I couldn't hear. A girl with blond hair and stormy grey eyes stood next to him, their hands entwined. That must be his girlfriend.

Percy didn't seem much of a boyfriend-y kind of person to me, but from the protective look on his face, Percy cared about the girl a lot.

A girl with black hair the colour raven's feathers and deep blue eyes and a silver circlet on her brown ran up to Percy and started to talk to him. My heart did a kind of strange flop at the sight of her.

_Snap out of it, Carter._ I told myself. _You don't belong in that world._

Was this where Percy came from? The camp? All of the people there must be demigods. Percy was obviously one, since he wasn't a magician. A small voice in the back of my mind told me to wake up before it was too late. I didn't want to leave, but I knew that the voice was right. Whatever Percy and his friends were, I'm not meant to find out.

My eyes opened and I stared up at the ceiling. A picture of me, Mom, Dad and Sadie was stuck on there. That was before Mom died and Sadie and me were spilt up. Sometimes, I wish that I could reverse time and make sure that Mom didn't die and Dad turned out of be the god of the dead and we were still living as clueless teens.

I kept remembering what Apophis told me before we started fighting. _I could make your Mom come back from the dead and your father still be the man that you knew. _He had told me_. I could make all of your desires come true. Just give in to the Chaos..._

The worst thing was that I nearly did give in to the Chaos. I didn't tell Sadie or anyone that, because my degree of shame was too strong. I mean, if Sadie was given a choice between beating up Chaos and getting our family back, she would choose to beat up Chaos. She isn't that selfish.

Unfortunately, I am.

When the first rays of the sun were peeping between my curtains, my bedroom door banged open. I yelled and scrambled to cover my chest with my blanket. I'm a very modest person. Luckily, it was Sadie. Unluckily, her eyes were wide, probably with fear. And nothing scared Sadie. I'd seen her face down Set without a shadow of fright on her face.

It scared me to think about what had scared _Sadie_.

"Carter?" she said quietly. "You might want to see this."


	2. It's Over

**Thank you to my five reviewers, and to all of the people that followed and favourited Daughter of Isis! Reading each of your reviews made my day and inspired me to keep on writing!**

* * *

**CHAPTER II**  
**ANNABETH**

My eyes fluttered open and I stared at the bunk above me. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the degree of darkness in the room. Finally, I could see the ancient wooden slats of the bunk. Malcolm turned over and resumed snoring. It's a wonder that I managed to drift off into a restless sleep.

I turned over and looked at my glowing alarm clock for the time. _3:20 Am_. I knew that I couldn't go back to sleep, but I tried to.

Giving up entirely, I raised myself up on my elbows and grabbed Daedalus' laptop. Settling down beneath the covers again, I opened the silver lid of the laptop. The glowing screen showed the last project that I was working on: a catapult that had the capacity to throw over a thousand objects for over thousand miles. Actually, Percy asked me to try to construct one for him.

Percy. Recently, he's been acting strange. He's developed a weird twitch that made him rub his left hand over and over again. And I'm sure that he is showering every day. Hopefully.

But he has been acting strange. Every time someone steps on a twig, he jumps and his hand goes to the pocket where Riptide is held. He was never this jumpy before. Bags have become more prominent under his eyes, and I knew that he always got a healthy amount of sleep. It's weird.

In fact, it's so weird that when I asked him what was going on, he just mumbled an excuse about being hungry and hurried to the dining area for dinner, when it was 9:00, right after breakfast, when we were sword training. See what I mean when I say acting weird?

In fact, it started happening after he went off to fight that Monster of Long Island. That's when he started acting strange. Even Grover and Chiron couldn't get it out of him.

I made a quick decision. I threw on jeans and a jumper over my pyjamas and hurried out of the Athena cabin and down the path towards the Poseidon cabin. I'm going to get answers, even if I had to torture my boyfriend for them. A year he's been acting up, and I'm sick of it. There's a limit to how much craziness from a boyfriend a girlfriend can take.

As I quietly walked closer to the cabin, an owl hooted. I froze, spinning around to face it. Its glowing, intelligent eyes looked me square in the eyes. Then I knew.

"Mom," I grumbled, drawing my jumper tighter around me. "Can't I do anything without you spying on me?"

"I don't trust that Jackson boy," the owl said in Athena's voice. "He's keeping a bigger secret then you realise."

"I'm going to find out what it is."

The owl gave me a look. "Then don't say I did not warn you. Mother always knows best, Annabeth."

The owl hooted again and flew off into the night. I stared after it for a moment, then continuing down the path to the Poseidon cabin. What could be so bad that Percy couldn't tell me?

Don't answer that.

Really, the worst thing that could happen was that Kronos would return and pulverise everything in his path, including the tiny demigod ants that he so despises. I bet that Percy is the Monster Enemy No. 1, sadly. Meh. It comes with the job.

I knocked on the sea-green door of the cabin.

"Percy?" I called out softly.

I could hear his snoring from inside. I knocked again. His snoring paused, questioningly, then resumed. Gods, that Seaweed Brain is so hard to get up. I took a breath and opened the door, waiting for a tsunami (literally) to pour down on me. It didn't happen.

Sure, the cabin was as dirty as any other day. It's weird how much mess Percy can make in a huge temple when only he lives here. Occasionally Tyson visits and stays, but that's about it.

I peered around, fixing my gaze on a bed with a lump on it. I crept forward, making sure that I didn't disturb anything. A green glimmer shimmered across the walls, coming from a fountain. Hm, water.

A bucket full of drachmas was next to the fountain. Silently, I poured all of the money out and filled the bucket full of salt water. I dragged it back to the bed, where Percy was drooling in his sleep (obviously. Some things never change.). I counted to three under my breath. One. Two. THREE!

I dumped the bucket of cold salt water onto Percy's head.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH! SLENDERGOAT IS GOING TO GET ME!" he yelled, springing out of bed and pining me to the ground.

I stared up at him, salt water dripping out of his hair and onto my face. His eyes fixed onto my face. He remained motionless but then he blew out of sigh as he recognised me. He got off me.

"Poseidon's pants, Annabeth, don't scare me like that," he grumbled, collapsing back onto his now wet bed. "Great, now I'm wet. And it's an entirely new experience to me, thanks to my _girlfriend_." He gave me the evil eye.

I scoffed. "Poseidon's pants? Even Thalia knows better curses. And... what's Slendergoat?"

"Duh, she's older than me. And Slendergoat..." he shuddered. "I don't want to talk about it." He glared at me. Then his face changed into a questioning one. "Annabeth, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"Morning, actually," I said, getting up off the floor to sit next to Percy on the sodden bed. "It's around three thirty."

"Well, when I need an alarm clock, I'll be sure to ask you," he shot back. "But seriously, Annabeth, what are you doing here? Breakfast isn't until 8."

"I know," I snapped. His posture kind of wilted. "I mean, I know. It's just..." I hesitated. What is he got mad at me for asking?

"You can ask me anything, you know," Percy said, covering my hand with his.

"Okay," I took a deep breath and readied myself. "What really happened when you fought that 'Monster of Long Island' last year?"

His face completely closed off. You're talking to the girl who survived by reading people's faces, and I know his the best. But it's like his facial expressions just... disappeared. He stood up and walked over to the huge statue of his dad.

"I can't tell you," he said bluntly.

"Why not?" I got up and walked over to him, barely containing my feelings. He should trust me! I've been though everything with him.

"Annabeth... I just can't. It's too dangerous for anybody to know."

"And you know," I snarled at him.

He stiffened. "And look where it got me! I jump at _every singlesound_ that I hear! I can't go to sleep at night, even though I know that Camp Half-Blood is _completely safe_! I can't risk that happening to you! You're my whole life, Annabeth!"

"Then tell me!" I shouted, not caring if the other campers heard me. "Tell me, and we can work it out together! I can help you!"

He turned back to face me, his black hair sticking to his forehead and his sea-green eyes glimmering with unshed tears. I unconsciously took a small step back. This is almost the most emotional that I have ever seen him.

"No," he said softly, walking towards me and hugging me. "I love you too much to let you know what I know."

I prised myself out of his arms as I felt the first of many tears that would be cried that night trickle down my face. I knew what I had to do. But I didn't want to do it. But I had to. Should I? Or should I not?

I arrived to my decision. I stepped back from Percy. His eyes widened.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Percy," I choked, my tears forming a waterfall. He came towards me again, but I kept on backing away. "I'm so sorry. But if you won't tell me..."

I took a deep, shuddering breath. "If we can't tell each other our secrets, then why are we doing this? Our relationship is over, Percy. Please forgive me!"

I fled from the Poseidon cabin, running away from all of the secrets, distancing myself from the pain.

Cutting off myself from the boy that I loved so desperately, that I would do anything for. Even leave him for his own good.

I let my tears fall.


	3. My Bro Has The Worst Timing

**I know I destroyed Percabeth, but it was part of the plot! D: Trust me, though, I am a HUGE Percabeth shipper! If that gives a hint... Thank you for all of the reviews! Luv u guyz all!**

* * *

**CHAPTER III  
SADIE**

When I get scared, I get pissed.

So that was the reason why I was raging at Carter when we were running down the steps from the bedrooms. The trainees were already gathered down near the alligator pool.

"What, Sadie? I was sleeping! Not all of us don't care about their appearance!" he said, stumbling over a _shabti._

"You basically just admitted that you're gay! I wouldn't get you up in the middle of your 'beauty sleep' if you didn't stuff up big time!" I snarled in return.

No, it's not my time of month. This is just me being pissed off. Hey, I'm the fabulous and strong sibling in this family, not Carter. Being scared kind of destroys that image. But seriously, it was Carter's fault. If he didn't bring that 'gator into Brooklyn House, then we would be sleeping, and I would be dreaming about Walter.

"What did I do now? How did I stuff-" we skidded to a halt right next to the pool.

Khefa, my stupid brother's pet 'gator, was floating in mid-air.

"Ring a bell?" I snapped at him.

Okay, so I was still angry at him for writing his 'number' on that dude's hand. That was unbelievably stupid! Not even the stupidest idiot in the universe and the Duat would do that! Yet my bro was able to do it, and he knew the consequences! Ugh, sometimes I can't believe that we were related.

But a floating alligator surrounded in black was something to be creeped out about. At least with Set and Apophis I could actually _see_ our opponent. But a black fog? Not so much.

I just couldn't blast a teenage croc straight out of the air. Animal cruelty isn't for me.

"What in the Duat...?" whispered Carter.

"So I guess you have no idea what is going on?"

"Duh."

That's just _fabulous_. The person who brought the freaking croc home didn't know what was going on. This was something to celebrate about.

The croc started flickering and twisting. I unconsciously took a step back, away from this display of magic. This wasn't Egyptian, that's for sure. Training with Uncle A made me sensitive to magic, and the bit of Isis that was still inside of me helped. This magic... it's foreign.

"Hear me now, magicians," A voice boomed.

Everyone jumped and stared around, trying to find the source of the voice. My attention remained fixated on the croc. I knew that was where the voice was coming from.

"Something is approaching. Something is going to change all of your lives forever... unless you quit being a magician and live as a normal human. If you don't... there will be a high chance that you will die."

Uneasy murmurings broke out across the room. I looked around to see the trainees gathered in small groups, discussing their options. To my horror, most of them looked like they wanted to leave.

"Don't worry, trainees!" I shouted, clambering onto a nearby table. "The charms on Brooklyn House is as strong as ever! This is just an empty threat."

The voice chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure, Sadellia Kane," I internally gasped with anger. He knew my real first name. "Yes, I know your real name, Sadellia. There is no point in hiding from me or my sister. We shall come at midnight today. It is time to make a decision. Will you choose to live as a normal human, or die defending Brooklyn House? Your deadline is midnight. Good day."

He knew my true name. He knew my real first name. He knew...

"Sadie!" Carter yelled in my face, lightly slapping my cheek. "Snap out of it! We've got to call a meeting!"

"What's the point?" I mumbled, lost in my own little world. "He's going to destroy everything. There's no point..."

I felt Carter's frustration and he turned away from me and shouted something across the room. I wonder how anyone's going to hear anything over this noise. The trainees were yelling and piling out of the House. I wouldn't blame them. I want to run, to hide. But my body won't obey my mind.

Familiar arms circle me from behind.

"Sadie," Walter's gorgeous husky voice sounded in my ear. "Sadie. Get up. Come on, we're going up to your room, okay?"

I nodded and let him lead me away.

"No funny business!" Carter's voice sounded like he was far away.

I groaned. My bro always knew how to turn the most innocent of situations into an awkward one. I have morals that I uphold. Most of the time. Yeah, I do uphold my morals.

The magic that was happening before wasn't Egyptian. The protection spells around Brooklyn House were designed to keep out _Egyptian_ monsters and enemies. If this enemy wasn't Egyptian, then how could we protect ourselves?

Can we even hurt the enemy?

"Sadie," Walter said, sitting beside me on the bed. Hm, the bed. I didn't even realise that we were in my room. "If this is about your name, I think it's beautiful. It's unique. It says that there is only one Sadie in the world."

I smiled slightly. He always knew how to make me feel better when I was down. "It's sort of like that. But, also, the dude in the black cloud. It was really creepy."

"You're scared?"

"No!" I snapped, jumping up. "No, I'm not scared! I'm not scared of anything!"

Walter chuckled. "It's okay to be scared sometimes, Sadie. You don't have to be fabulous all the time. I'd understand if you're scared. I am."

I weakened slightly. Gr, my boyfriend is like a mind-reader sometimes. But I suppose that was his job. His _past job_. It would be creepier if he sneaked out of Brooklyn House to go weigh hearts. Or is it snuck out? Sneaked? Snuck? Meh, gonna stick with sneaked. Snuck...?

"Fine. It scared the living daylights out of me. Happy?" I said, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

He grinned. "Happy."

He kissed me lightly, making my toes curl in pleasure. I responded, pulling him towards me and crashing my lips to his. Walter's arms sneaked (snuck?) around my waist, holding me tight. The door smashed open and Carter stood there, looking more than horrified to see me snogging someone.

"I thought I said no funny business?" He said loudly.

That didn't interrupt our snogging.

"Hello!" He yelled.

"SADIE! THERE IS A FREAKING STAMPEDE HAPPENING IN BROOKLYN HOUSE! DO THAT IN PRIVATE!" My brother practically screamed, stomping into the room and throwing the first thing in his hands at me, which was a heavy dictionary.

I broke apart and rubbed my head, glaring death at Carter. Damn his timing. Anyway, where did that dictionary come from? I have a laptop, I don't need anything else.

My face glowing red, I stomped downstairs and into the meeting room, where the trainees that Carter had caught or was staying from their own free were sitting. They all looked up at me. I sank into a velvet chair and closed my eyes, waiting for Carter to come in and deal with it. Sure enough, the poor excuse for a family member came in, closed the door and sat next to me, leaning forward.

"Okay, this meeting had started." he announced.

Duh.

"So, we are here to discuss-"

"Can we just get on with it?" a voice growled. I opened my eyes and saw a guy with a scrawny face like a rat staring at Carter with disrespect. I felt my hackles rising. Only I am allowed to talk to him like that!

"Fine," Carter said, ever the diplomat. "Who wants to go?"

Basically 99% of the people raised their hands. I wasn't surprised to see that the rat guy was one of them. In fact, even if he wasn't going to go, I would boot him out anyway.

"Please leave," Carter said, pressing his knuckles to him temples. I knew he was frustrated.

They got up and left. I stared around at who was left. Jaz was, so was a few more that I knew. Max, a guy that I knew was good at combat and mind control, was also there. All in all, most of the better magicians decided to stay. That made me happy.

But there was only 10 that decided to stay. Oh, the joy.

"What is going to happen now?" A girl said. I vaguely recognised her to be one of the scryers.

"First, we introduce ourselves. So, I'm Carter, I'm a combat magician and I channel Horus."

Jaz stood up. "I'm Jaz. I like medicine. So, I'm a medic. Nice to meet you guys before we die."

Okay, what just happened here? Why was Jaz acting so cold and distant? This isn't how she usually acts.

The girl was next. "I'm Lucia, one of the scryers. I don't know much combat, but I know quite a bit of the arts, too."

"Max. Combat. Earth-based. Channel Geb." Wow, that was short.

"Eric. Medic, I specialise in poison and fatal wounds. I make them... un-fatal, I guess." Eric grinned awkwardly and jammed his hands in his coat pockets. "Know some combat."

The rest intodruce themselves. We're got medics, combat magicians and two scryers. Yep, we're totally gonna win this battle.

"What's going to happen?" Lucia repeated.

Carter fell back into his chair. He closed his eyes and slumped. Suddenly he looked old, much older than 17.

"Now we wait."


	4. Rachel Has A New Prophecy, and it Sucks

**I recently discovered that PJO, Heroes of Olympus and the Kane Chronicles are basically fanfics of Greek, Roman and Egyptian mythology. **

**So we've been writing fanfics **_**about a fanfic**_**.**

**MIND=BLOWN**

* * *

CHAPTER IV  
PERCY

I looked like crap.

There's no point in trying to deny it. I barely manage to brush my hair these days, let alone sleep. Of course, I sleep sometimes. Like once a week, for an hour. Even then, my dreams are plagued with nightmares.

I got of my cabin, rubbing my eyes and stretching in the morning light. I scrubbed a hand through my hair. I squinted in the light, my eyes adjusting. Annabeth came out of her cabin a few metres away from me, caught sight of me staring at her, turned around and went back in, rubbing her eyes furiously with her hand.

My heart ached to see her upset, but I managed to turn away and head to the pavilion. It's not my fault that she broke up with me. I couldn't tell her about Carter and his weird stuff, like gnomes and magicians and things like that.

I saw something bound through the entrance to Camp Half-Blood, and I immediately recognised the bright curly red hair. Rachel Elizabeth Dare shot me a smile as she bounded right past me and into the Athena cabin. Why is she here? It's isn't the summer break yet, and she should be at school.

Not that Rachel was the epitome of a good rich girl.

Grover trotted up to me, walking next to me to get breakfast. He had a sword strapped across his back, and a bag hanging off his shoulder, filled with tins and napkins. He looked kinda nervous and strung up.

"You okay, G-man?" I said, attempting humour.

He looked guiltily at me, then fixed his gaze on the ground. I stopped and took his shoulders, making him face me.

"What's up, Grover?" I said.

"Um..." He started, shifting from one goat hoof to the other. "You see, Percy, Chiron is sending me to find a plant... somewhere in Europe... or Australia... somewhere like that."

I deflated a bit. My best friend was leaving when I needed him most. Oh well, I had Rachel to talk to. Maybe she can help me with Annabeth. Girls are confusing.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

His gaze darted up to my eyes then to the ground again. "Um... in one hour."

"What? And you didn't tell me before?" I said.

Grover looked panicky. "I didn't want to make you upset! I tried to talk Chiron out of it, but he said it was for the best. You're not angry at me, are you?"

I took one look at Grover's face and my anger disappeared. I let out a sigh, letting go of his shoulders and slumping on a nearby rock. "No. It's just that my life isn't the best at the moment."

Grover hesitated, then patted my back slowly. "Don't worry. Everything between you and Annabeth should get better soon. I know that the two of you are the most stubborn demigods ever, but you'll work it out."

I managed a weak smile at him, and with an equally weak smile, Grover trotted off to get ready for his quest. I groaned and got up. The Fates must be pretty angry with me if they are sending _Grover_ off.

Then when I was moving off to get breakfast, a sharp blow hit my head. I yelped and turned. Rachel was standing there with a look of thunder on her normally pale face. She grabbed my arm and stormed off to somewhere empty. Completely confused about what is going on and why Rachel was practically a Fury, I was dragged after her. Rachel opened her mouth to lecture me when we were safety behind the Poseidon Cabin.

"_Why_ in the name of the Gods won't you tell Annabeth what happened, Percy? You hurt her feelings so badly! I couldn't even make out what she was saying over the phone because she was crying so hard! You know that Annabeth only calls people when it's an emergency, and how do you think I felt when I answered the phone and my friend was crying over the line, saying something about you and something that you wouldn't tell her and that you had broken up? You complete..." Rachel looked like she was searching for the right word to describe me. "ogre!"

I had to admit, that was funny. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, calling me an ogre. But then what she had said hit me. Annabeth _called_ her? She never uses the phone, since it attracts monsters. Annabeth never cries unless it was serious. A huge chunk of my heart, or what was left of it, was ripped off.

"And you even have to nerve to look at her after what you did-" Rachel stopped, standing up straight. Then she collapsed.

Me, knowing that this is what usually happened before Rachel had a vision or whatever, immediately got her up and yelled for help, carrying her to the pavilion. The boys who normally did what I was doing got her chair ready and I sat her down in it. Rachel's eyes opened, and they were glowing green. She opened her mouth and green smoke came out. That still creeped me out.

_When Midnight strikes, there will be a boy and a girl_

_Their weakness will be the black pearl_

_The horse and the owl are immortal foes_

_But must unite to survive the final blow_

_In the Chaos, two worlds will collide _

_For the better or worse, four demigods shall decide_

When Rachel had delivered whatever the Oracle wanted to say, she slumped back. The boy who helped get the chair held her up. The pavilion was abuzz with chatter about the new prophecy. This wasn't good. Two lines stood out to me:

_The horse and owl are immortal foes_

_But must untie to survive the final blow_

That obviously stood for Poseidon and Athena. It didn't take a genius to work out. And also... could it also mean my and Annabeth's...

No, that doesn't make sense. How could one break up in a relationship out of millions going on affect the world? It must be about my dad and Athena putting aside their problems with each other and making peace.

After all, what else could it be about?

* * *

**Oh, Percy. ^^ you have no idea.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!**

**\- Jaz xxx**


End file.
